It's Complicated
-It's another day in Nyon, whatever that means. Along with the general 'regular' population that is out and about is a femme. She's rather lightly built and doesn't seem like much of the combat type. In one hand she has a datapad, which she looks at every now and then and adds something to. She isn't paying much attention to the people around her, but she isn't so oblivious that she's going to run into anyone or miss an OBVIOUSLY dangerous situation. -Blast Off is here, as well. The Combaticon has business in Nyon and currently spends a lot of his time either here or in Kaon. And while this place is nothing to write home about, Kaon is even /less/ so. And so here he is. He reads from a datapad, too, though in his case he's managed to find an astronomical journal. It's an older one, but still... it's new to him. He walks along, reading from it and wishing he WERE up there. -Did someone say OBVIOUSLY dangerous situation? That is kind of Whirl's thing and Panacea is going to have no choice but to experience it for herself as the mech in question comes crashing through the window of a seemingly innocuous building, hitting the ground hard right in front of the femme. There's barely a moment for anyone to comprehend what's going on because another mech comes sailing through what remains of the shattered window to start wailing on Whirl like his life depended on it. "Augh! What the hell!?" Whirl can only take the repeated blows as he struggles underneath the bulkier mech. This goes on for a seemingly long time though in reality it's only a few minutes; Whirl and this random robot just duking it out in the street, Whirl obviously getting his aft kicked over and over again until he sinks his claws into his attackers gut. This is finally what it takes for the bigger mech to back off, hands pressing hard against his leaking wound. He shouts something as he staggers away, things like 'I'm going to kill you if I see you again' and that sort of thing. You know, things Whirl hears all the time. The cyclops stands up, brushing himself off before turning his attention to the poor femme who had to watch all of this nonsense. "Sorry you had to see that, but you have to admit that was pretty cool, right? -Uh-oh. Well, that was unfortunate. The lightly built femme stops dead in her tracks as the violence starts. Her brilliant green optics narrow into mere slits as she watches the whole thing happen. For a moment she looks like she might go after the leaking individual, but then thinks better of it. "Cool is not the word I'd use for it," she says, her voice tight. "I don't like fighting," she adds rather bluntly. Then she smiles in a rather abrupt about face. "How are you feeling though? Is everything okay?" She looks the odd mech over up and down, even circling him a bit to get the full view. As for Blast Off, well, she hasn't noticed him quite yet as the crash and fight sort of took up all her attention. -Blast Off looks up at the sound of the crash. He's not anywhere near to it as Panacea was, but he certainly heard the commotion. The shuttle freezes at the sight of Whirl. Oh slag. Well, he should have known he'd run across the mech again here at some point. And why isn't it a surprise that this encounter already involves brawling and property damage? Why none, no surprise at all. He sees Whirl talking to a femme, but as he does not know her his attention remains on the much more unpredictable cyclops. His grip on his datapad tightens, and he ponders his next move. maybe if he just inched away slowly he could escape notice before Whirl sees him and starts snapping claws and making innuendos again? Hmmm.... -Thankfully for Blast Off, Whirl is completely unaware of his presence though it wouldn't surprise him in the least for that shuttle nerd to force himself into his life for the millionth time in a row. Yes, that is really how Whirl sees the situation. "I uh.. wait, what?" Whirl seems dumbfounded at the femme's inquiry about his feelings and her odd behaviour. "How am I feeling? That's kind of a loaded question, how much time you got?" He can't help but turn with her as she circles him, staring at her with his head cocked to the side. "Are you checking me out, what is this?" -"Tempting, but no," the little femme says with a laugh. "I'm a medic; I'm just seeing how badly you were hurt. You DID just get thrown out of a window and beat on," she points out. "Unless you've forgotten that already." After completing her circle, she stands in front of him, or whatever seems to be the front, and puts her hands on her hips. "Well?" Yup, poor Blast Off, she still doesn't really notice him; though she's probably seen him peripherally at some point during her examination of Whirl. -Blast Off is just standing there, inching away slowly and hoping not to be seen. This will work right? SURE it will! -Whirl is both confused and intrigued by this femme and her bizarre concern for his health but he plays it cool and gives her a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "It's not a big deal, I'm no stranger to physical confrontations. In fact, it's so common that if I don't get a healthy dose of punching I can't really start the day, you know?" Another shrug. "Just a habit, I-" He suddenly stops mid-sentence, his gaze zeroing in on something behind Panacrea. No, make that someONE. "HEY!" Whirl pushes past the femme, claws raised to point ever so rudely at the Combaticon trying to blend into the background. "I see you Blast Off, don't try to hide! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop following me!" He turns back to Panacrea. "That guy is totally obsessed with me, it's so weird." -"As I said, I'm a medic. It's my job to look out for people's well-being," the femme says with a big smile. Then she gives a little sigh and shakes her head. "Why do you get into so many fights? That doesn't sound like a very effective way to go about doing things." She doesn't look terribly well armed or armoured, so likely she doesn't have a lot of experience in that regard. She looks over to where Whirl is heading. "Um, if he's following you, why would he be hiding from you?" she asks, though the answer might be really obvious. But, since Blast Off has been spotted, she gives him a smile too and a friendly wave. "Obsessed how?" she asks Whirl, curious. -Aaand- that worked about as well as would be expected. Blast Off freezes as Whirl spots him. optics flare and he puffs up a little with a HUFFF as Whirl points at him. "I beg your *pardon*?! YOU are the one obsessed about ME!" He points a finger right *back*. "You and your WEIRD obsessions! And fighting! And ...and... general UNCOUTH behavior!!!" Blast Off then notices Panacea waving at him. He stares at her a moment... then remembers his manners and gives her a slight nod in return. -"He follows me around constantly and is always getting in my business," Whirl says almost annoyed to Panacea. "I think he has a crush on me or something but he's not really my type." He lets out an overly loud, overly dramatic SIGH when Blast Off starts shouting at him. "See what I mean? Totally obsessed." The cyclopean mech waves his claws at Blast Off because he knows how much it bothers him. "The jig is up, Blast Off. Stop pretending you weren't being a weird stalker and just come over here already. I'm such a nice guy, I might be willing to forgive you for your unwarranted attention." -Panacea folds her arms loosely over her chest and watches the two mechs, humor glinting in her green optics and lips curled in a faint smile. "Uncouth, hm?" she says. "That's a word I don't hear too often. But you usually don't hear anything described as couth. I wonder why that is." She shrugs her shoulders easily. Then she looks back at Whirl. "Well, if he is obsessed, then he's pretty good at denying it believably. Because it really doesn't sound that way to me." Pause. "Not that it matters either way from where I'm standing." She laughs softly. "And, even if he was following you? Is that really a big deal if he's not hurting you?" -Blast Off's armor plates just start bristling. Fists clench as he continues puffing up in righteous indignation. "I do NOT. I am trying to enjoy some *calm* and *quiet* and *peace*- something someone like YOU cannot possibly understand, obviously! How many fights do you get involved with *anyway*?!" Another HUFF. "Besides, aren't YOU the one who keeps coming on to ME?! Snapping those... those... /claws/ and... everything...." His gaze drifts down to the aforementioned claws, then shoots back up towards Panacea. "Do NOT believe a word he says! That mech has some screws loose!" Then he blinks. "Well... no, I suppose you *don't* hear "uncouth" said very often these days. It's part of a sophisticated and aristocratic vocabulary that few seem to possess anymore. But those of us who /do/ must carry on, and keep *class* and *culture* alive." Haughty sniff. Blast Off adds, "...And "couth" just... sounds odd." -Whirl just stares at Panacea. She has no idea how complicated he is, does she? He can't really blame her for her ignorance though, it's not her fault. Not to mention this could be a very good learning opportunity for her, show her how messed up the world, and it's people, can really be. Ultimately he decides she'll find out on her own eventually, maybe sooner if she continues to hang around. "It's... complicated," is the only answer he gives her. And just to make things more complicated, Blast Off starts talking about his claws (which Whirl can't decide is either rude or complimentary) and spewing off a whole bunch of stuff about culture and 'artistocratic vocabulary.' "Oh for the love of- Blast Off, please. It's really adorable when you say stupid stuff like that, but I don't have time for that right now. I'm actually need to ask you about...Shiftlock." This conversation is about to turn awkward. "Have you found anything out yet?" -"I don't know a whole lot about class and culture. I came from a small mining community originally," says Panacea easily. "But the place was shut down, so now I'm kind of on my own." She blinks a few times and looks mildly surprised for a moment. Then she bursts out into laughter. "Oh, right. I probably should introduce myself. I'm Panacea," she says, extending a hand towards Blast Off. "That's the polite thing to do, yeah?" As for whether she believes him or Whirl in the matter of 'stalking and obsession', it isn't clear. "Complicated? Okay, yeah, I can accept that," she says with a couple nods of her head towards Whirl. "But, it really doesn't TELL me anything," she adds with the sligtest of pouts. She doesn't have a clue who Shiftlock is, but she perks up her audials anyhow. -Blast Off is busy puffing up and looking indignant at that- and then Whirl says THAT name. The Combaticon's demeanor changes and he seems to suddenly... deflate. His gaze drops down and away and the shuttle appears suddenly hesitant and haunted. "...." Panacea provides a distraction and he welcomes it. He blinks as she laughs, optics narrowing as he's wondering if she's laughing at HIM or something or...? Oh. Right! Manners. That was all. He knows manners. His hand doesn't come up immediately (because Oh My Primus TOUCHING) but eventually he extends it for a brief handshake. "A... pleasure," he says politely, "I am... Blast Off. The mines? I know some... Kaon people who worked in places like those." Hopefully she won't know about his bounty or decide to collect it now. Maybe if he ignores Whirl, Whirl will forget that question. It could work, right? (Denial is his friend!) -Whirl most certainly will not forget that question but he's not an idiot, despite what some people may think. He could see the change in the Combaticon's demeanor when the question was posed and he already knows the answer: Blast Off found something out about Shiftlock and it's not good. There's a slight flicker of his optic, the only visible sign of his distress. This is something that they're going to have to talk about in private, and they WILL talk about it even if Whirl has to claw the truth out of him. But that's for later. Right now, Whirl is just going to deal with mental turmoil the best way he knows how: being a jerk and causing trouble! "The mines, eh? You ever heard of a chump named Megatron?" Whirl scoffs. "Of course you have, everyone knows that loser." -Unless Panacea has a bunch of hidden arsenal as well as a root-form that disguises her alt form, it's unlikely she would even be half a match for a Combaticon. And she doesn't look like she's desperate. The hand that shakes Blast Off's is small and nimble looking. "Well, I'm thinking of setting up in Kaon since it's a well known mining city," she says. "At least that way things would be half familiar." She shrugs her shoulders. "You don't seem like the type to associate with miners though, if you don't mind me pointing that out." Actually, she doesn't sound too worried whether he minds or not. "Heard of him, yeah, I have," Panacea says. "Don't know anything about him personally. The guys would have cheered him on if they were all still around, but I don't know where most of them got reassigned." Pause. "Those who are still functional and free, that is," she adds, her demeanor drooping. "But I'm guessing you don't approve of what he did? Or is said to have done?" It WORKED? Wait, what?? It actually WORKED? Blast Off is secretly amazed, then... wait, no, he shouldn't be! OF COURSE it worked! He's clever like that! Yeah. Though that flicker is a little ...concerning somehow. Hmm. Meanwhile, his optic ridge lifts up at Whirl's mention of Megatron. That's right. technically, as a Decepticon, Blast Off should probably be trying to kill Whirl or something, ...he supposes. If only he could get himself to *care*, that is. *Yawn*. /Uber loyal Con/ here? ...Not so much. He nods to Panacea in the meantime. "Yes. You'd find many... like sparks there, I'm sure. They would probably welcome you." That optic ridge lifts up again. "Well, no." His voice carries a touch of condescention. "I am a *space shuttle*, I'm not built to go running around in a mine. I just... had some trouble, is all, and wound up in places I wasn't... expecting." -Whirl is fine letting Blast Off think he is some brilliant deceiver, it will just make it that much more jarring when he slams the Combaticon against a wall and demands all the information he's got. "Eh, Megatron's a chump, plain and simple." Whirl is a little disappointed that Panacea doesn't really know a whole lot about Megatron, it makes his bad-mouthing kind of pointless. "Don't know if you ever read any of his stuff, but there's a part in there about me." He practically beams as he goes on. "Yeah, apparently he was so moved by my assassination attempt that he actually gave me a part in his little manifesto. Heheheh, I'm kind of famous." Hey, might as well embrace your mistakes if you can't fix them, right? -Panacea nods her head to Blast Off. "Well, you do have wing bits, so I didn't figure you'd actually BE a miner," she says with another soft laugh. "But we all kinda get hemmed into what we're made to do, you know. Miners gonna mine, jets gonna fly, medics gonna heal, and shuttles gonna....um....shuttle?" She didn't want to use 'fly' twice and wasn't sure what else to say, so she just smiles a bit self-depreciatingly. "What kind of trouble?" she asks after a moment, completely ignorant of the sheer AMOUNT of trouble that Blast Off has. Then the femme turns her optics on Whirl. "I've read it," she says. "There's a lot of good stuff in there, I guess, but it didn't really reach me personally, you know?" She makes a slightly dismissive gesture. "I don't need to fight my function; I like fixing people." She sighs. "It moved the miners a lot more. Mostly because they're not treated so well, not really because they hate mining in general." It's a good thing she's not a mind reader, because if she knew Whirl was just waiting to attack Blast Off, or anyone else...."But, tell me, what part was about you?" -Blast Off would be finding something else to do REALLY QUICKLY if he knew of Whirl's plans. Thankfully (?) he doesn't. He says with a deadpan tone, "Yes, Whirl, so I've heard. In fact, don't the Decepticons want your head?" He turns to Panacea. Her question is.... sort of awkward. Um. "Just... certain.... things." Optics dart to the side. Yes, that was convincing. "I... just had some... I met some people who were rather, well, UNCOUTH! Yes, uncouth. Ruffians. You know the sort!" -Whirl shrugs at Panacea's question. "I don't know which part, I never actually read the thing." Come on, like he would read something like that after all that happened. Besides, what if the words spoke to him and really convinced him? It's not like he could go join the Decepticons. "Haha, damn right they do! I'm sure whichever Decepticon murders me will be hailed as a hero. Might even get promoted, who knows?" Not him, that's for sure! Seems people care more about Shiftlock's head than his anyway. "Blast Off is also a wanted criminal," he blurts out before giving the Combaticon a little pinchy gesture with his claws. -"What good would his head do anyone but himself?" Panacea wants to know. Then she shakes her head to Blast Off. "Well, I don't really know /that/ much about ruffians. Most of the mechs I worked with were hard working." She shrugs. "I've heard stories, but most people didn't give me much grief. Guess I kept out of the way unless someone needed fixing." Since Blast Off doesn't seem to want to give details, she doesn't press the issue. She had shown that she was listening and interested in what he was saying, and that was really the point, not to learn any of his deep dark secrets...which she is unaware he is full of. "Well, if you think you're in it, you should read it. Most of us don't end up in famous writings or anything. At least then you'd have a good conversational piece, right?" She laughs softly at this. Then she sobers up pretty quick. "Murder's an ugly word," she says with a frown. And then Whirl lets the Cybercat out of the bag. She turns to Blast Off with wide optics. "Really? What did you do?" she asks. But she doesn't sound horrified; rather she looks at him as though he's turned into something she's never seen before. Not a healthy attitude. -Blast Off looks to Whirl, again thinking he really OUGHT to be the one to kill the mech- but can't really bring himself to care enough to try. "I am surprised you keep *telling* everyone that, though. Wouldn't you... you know, perhaps *keep that a bit more of a secret* or something?" Pffft. Then- OMP. Whirl just up and ... blurts that out! The Combaticon flinches, surprised, as his composure falters a bit. "Gee, Whirl, thank you for just ...spilling that out." (/end sarcasm) Blink. "That... nonsense, I mean. Total, total nonsense." He looks at Panacea, and her return look is a little.... scary. "NOTHING. He's...ha ha, he's a kidder! I don't know what he's talking about!" -"Murder's an even uglier game," Whirl says flatly. That's really all he has to say about that, no need to go spewing off about all the horrible things he did while in the Senate's employ. She can look that up on her own time if she wants. Blast Off, on the other hand, gets a much different reaction. Whirl throws his arm around the Combaticon's shoulders, pulling him in close against his body which actually takes some effort considering how opposed to physical contact Blast Off is. "Aww, sure you do, Blast Off. Go ahead and tell her what a filthy murderer you are and how you love to kill." He leans in, whispering to him. "I want to hear you say it. -Panacea gives Blast Off a long look. "It doesn't matter to me either way," she says finally, her optic ridges going up. "What you do on your time isn't any of my business." She offers a rather lopsided smile. "If he's joking, your friend here has one strange sense of humor." Flicking a glance to Whirl and then back, "Actually, he just seems strange in general. But that's okay. Variety, and all that." Whirl's words actually have quite an effect. The femme suddenly stands very stiffly, arms pulled tightly to her sides. Her expression goes rather neutral. "I see," she says, looking at Whirl and Blast Off as the former grabs the latter. Well, that was disturbing alright... -Blast Off spends a little too much time staring at Panacea and her odd *look* and doesn't notice Whirl come close until it's too late. *Erk* The Combaticon is "hugged" close, and responds immediately by trying to pull away... to no avail. Then he has to just stand there, violet optics staring aside at Whirl's one optic. He stiffens, armor bristling once more, and says in a low growling drone, "I SAID I do not KNOW what you are *talking* about..." Then lower still, almost a whisper, trying not to let the femme hear. "Now let me go or I'll SHOOT you again." He is still just staring at the mech. Panacea's odd demeanor doesn't go unnoticed. "I SWEAR he doesn't know what he's TALKING about. Now if you would just.... convince him to be on his way, perhaps, we can talk like *civilized* people??" -"If youre going to shoot me, just do it already," Whirl says, staring at Blast Off with that single beady optic of his. He brings up a claw and traces it down the side of the Combaticons face, threatening to scratch that beautiful paintwork of his. "Its very... uncouth of you to tease." He gives Panacea a glance as he almost forgot she was still here. Blast Off is just super distracting that way! "I know exactly what Im talking about. Were bad people, both of us. It would be in your best interest to stay very far away, especially when it comes to him." -Panacea moves to place a hand on Whirl's shoulder, or elbow, or whatever she can reach that isn't too personal or vital. "If he wants to pull away, then let him. It's really not cool to hold onto people who don't want to be held." Pause. "Unless you're a medic, in which case, sometimes you just have to do it for the patient's own good," she amends. To Blast Off she adds, "Obviously this is no longer in the realm of joking, so something is going on here." She doens't react to what Blast Off said in his low voice, but that doesn't necessarily mean she didn't hear it. "At this point, I think we all need to sit down and talk like...what did you call it, yes...'civilized people.'" She looks around for somewhere to go. And Whirl gets even weirder and more aggressive. "Do I look like the law to you?" she asks. "If people come to me and they need to be fixed, I fix them. By the way you two are acting, it seems like one of you is going to need that fixing soon." -Of course, if he DOES shoot Whirl that could cause a scene AND would seem to confirm that whole "murderer" headache he'd rather just forget about. Blast Off's optics flicker in indecision, especially as a claw starts trailing down his face. "Get....off... of... me...." He mutters, "I don't know WHAT game you're playing, but it's a dangerous one, Whirl. I *will* shoot you. If not now, then *later*." Then Whirl keeps... disparaging his character! There's a glance to Panacea. "I am NOT. I am *quite civilized*. I'm a space shuttle, we have a reputation for such things, after all! It would be so very /unclassy/ for me to act otherwise!" Panacea's response is met with agreement. "Yes! Exactly. And I am not a...a... *hugger*. I'm a space shuttle, I need some *space*!" Her little amendment gets another look- wait, what? Ok, he's really starting to not be sure about either of them. But *especially* not Whirl. SO. "Yes... it's a little hard to talk like... like... THIS." Annnoyed huff as he tries pulling away again. -Whirl refuses to let Blast Off go at first, even after Panacea puts her hand on him and suggests he do so. He just wants to hang on to Blast Off, hug him real tight, so tight that he starts to choke. Make him squirm and strain, see the fear in his optics as his life slowly fades away. "Hnnng...." Finally Whirl releases the other mech, though he can't help but twitch and snap his claws together afterwards. Why does he find himself so attracted to Blast Off but at the same time want to hurt him so bad? Life is so complicated sometimes. "You're all talk and no bite, Blasto. When are you actually going to act on your threats instead of this macho posturing?" -"Personally, I like a good hug now and then. But, alas, it's not for everyone," Panacea says with a hint of mischief in those optics. "You're just not having a good time of things right now are you, fella?" She glances around. "Now, this is my first time in this city, so maybe you, Mr. Shuttle, can suggest a better place to have this discussion." Her optics are still twinkling with a bit of fun in them. She takes half a step back when Whirl finally lets go of Blast Off. "Maybe because he doesn't want to have a shoot out in the middle of the public optic," she points out, laughing softly. Maybe it was just imagination that she had stiffened up just a few minutes ago? "But, honestly, do you WANT him to shoot you? Ask yourself that, hm?" She shakes a finger at him in a mock scolding gesture. "Things like that make my work harder, you know that, don't you?" -Blast Off would be shooting right now if only he knew. As it is, he almost DOES start shooting anyway. There is something *seriously* unnerving about this mech. And the way Whirl's looking at him, he doesn't know what is going on in the mech's mind- and he doesn't think he /wants/ to know, either. Whirl's grip tightens, and he makes some sort of noise, and that's it, Blast Off's getting his blaster out, smelt this all!- and then Whirl releases him. The Combaticon leaps away, vents cycling as he works to calm himself and not fly into a rage. No, he's not the raging sort. More like the cold, dispassionate snipe-you-in-the-head when you-least-expect-it type. He says quietly, "Give it time. I'll oblige. When I'm good and ready." And you won't see it coming, either, Whirl. The Combaticon's armor finally settles and smooths, and he turns to look at Panacea. Wait, did she just call him.... fella? The shuttle just sort of stares at her. Though- the fact that a femme is looking at him with a twinkle in her optics slowly seeps in, and that stare falters and finally relaxes. "Uh...oh." Ahem." He straightens and looks around. "Yes. I do so hate to make a scene. And... I believe there is a cafe not far from here?" He glances away. "I have had... better times, yes. But I am sure my luck will soon improve." So he keeps hoping. -Whirl secretly wishes that Blast Off would just man up and shoot him already, then maybe he'd have a good excuse to go all out on the guy and make all those violent fantasies of his a reality. "It's... complicated," he mumbles to Panacea, his voice slightly strained. "I'm kind of a messed up guy in case it wasn't already obvious." Speaking of things that are obvious, it's painfully obvious that the Combaticon is trying to get rid of him. "Tch! Fine, you two go ahead and have your little chat without me. Not that I care what you do or who you do it with or anything." He huffs, not unlike the ones Blast Off is always huffing. "I still want to talk to you about Shiftlock though so don't go too far." -Panacea did, indeed, call Blast Off fella. And she doesn't seem to think there's anything wrong with it either. Then again, she did say she came from a mining community, so it's doubtful that she's terribly proper and refined. Not in Blast's class at all. "So, since you two are obviously NOT friends, and not QUITE enemies, what ARE you?" This sort of interaction has her a bit baffled, somewhat unnerved, and definitely interested. She regards Whirl quietly for a few moments, then lets out a little sigh. "Yeah, I've noticed," she say softly. "And, from the looks of things, you have every reason to be. But, unless that guy," pointing to Blast Off, "is the main reason for it, I don't see why you have such violent tendancies." Then she gives another crooked smile. "Of course, sometimes it /is/ nice to shake people up a bit." Pause. "I never said you couldn't come," she adds. "But, if you two need to talk about something, talk mind you, then I will excuse myself." -The Combaticon would be happy to oblige- if only they weren't in the middle of a public street. So instead, Blast Off keeps his gun subspaced- for now. Don't worry, Whirl, you'll probably get shot at fairly soon. The rest gets a dismissive wave of the hand. "Fine. Yes! We shall be going the-" Erk. The mention of Shiftlock halts him right there. SLAAAG. He DID remember. He glances away, suddenly awkward again. Blast Off has probably never been called "fella" in his life. Then again, he's spent a lot of time in a rarified, privileged atmosphere. In answer to her questions, he replies, "It's... complicated. We're NOT friends, but we have a.... mutual acquaintance." -Whirl is a little taken back by Panacea's question. What are they. Does he even know? Does Blast Off know? How would someone even describe their relationship? They're friends but not really friends? They hate eachother but still have regular conversations that only sometimes end with violence? Maybe it's more accurate to say that they both fell for the same person and are constantly getting mixed up in eachother's lives because Primus has a sick sense of humor. "Mutual acquintance is a rather impersonal way of putting it, isn't it Blast Off?" Whirl crosses his arms and gives Blast Off a look. What look? Who knows, they are all the same. "Don't think you can avoid the question forever. I'll find you no matter where you go, I'll always be able to find you because I've been following yo-" He stops, mortified by what he just said. "I mean.. YOU'RE following ME." -"That's kind of sweet actually," the medic femme muses. "You don't like each other, but you'll sort of pretend to tolerate each other because of a third party." She beams. "Means you're not complete lost causes." She tucks her hands behind her back. "And you both seem to like the word 'complicated'; you've sure used it enough." Panacea just has to look at Whirl in wonder. "Well, whatever it is you two have to talk about that is so important, I hope you stick to actually using words," she says, perhaps a bit pointedly. Not as if she looks like she's in a position to boss EITHER of these mechs around, let alone both of them. -Blast Off doesn't really know what Whirl and he are, either.... though *annoying* comes to mind, at least as far as Whirl goes. Yes. He stares right back at the cyclops. Though that look falters as Whirl speaks. "Well... it's... it's...." Yep, he's gonna say it. "...Complicated." Then Whirl ADMITS IT! The Combaticon's head snaps back up and stares once more. Then he points. "SEE? I KNEW IT!" He seems to puff up in righteous indignation once more, finger still pointing. "You and your *following*...and your.../claws/ and your... your..." He's distracted by Panacea. "Uh...well, no. I'm not lost at all." *sniff*. "Well, and it's just, life is...." Stop. "Well, you know." Her last comment gets a wave. "Of course. *I* shall act perfectly civilized, as I always do. Unless of course HE starts something!" With that, the Combaticon starts walking down the street towards that cafe. Panacea (or Whirl) can either follow him or not. -If there was ever a show about Blast Off and Whirl, the title would obviously be 'It's Complicated.' Seriously, if you looked that word up in a dictionary there would be a picture of the two of them underneath it, and maybe a few other people considering their histories. The point is, they are both pretty complicated messed up dudes. Whirl scoffs at Blast Off's rude pointing and even ruder accusations, though they are hardly accusations after he confessed and everything. "And my what, Blast Off? You going to say claws again? I get it, you have COMPLICATED feelings about my claws!" Then he's accused of possibly starting something in the future and he throws his arms up in exasperation. "You really know how to piss me off, don't you? Ugh! I just want to..." His claws twitch. "..I want to put my claws so deep inside of your body that you puke energon. I really do." He doesn't follow the Combaticon, he merely stands there, claws on his hips, glare on his... 'face.' -"I don't know; I think we all seem a bit lost. There seems to be a lot going on that just isn't right. And a lot of people figure now is the time to stir up a lot of violence, and that's how people get hurt." Panacea frowns and studies the back of one of her hands. "Would he bother you any less if he didn't have claws? This is the second time you've mentioned them specifically." At which point, she turns to get a good look at those claws again. She twitches slightly as Whirl mentions wanting to make the other mech puke energon. "What do you really think that's going to accomplish?" she asks the cyclopean Cybertronian. For now she wavers on the spot, finding both mechs rather interesting and unsure of whether she wants to follow Blast Off or stick around to hear Whirl's answer. Decisions, decisions! -Blast Off just casts a quick glance as Whirl snaps those claws and talks about making him *puke energon* and OMP. The shuttle's optics widen and footsteps quicken their pace as he hastens away. He does turn one last time to Panacea, still walking away though. "Claws? I didn't mention any claws! Well... much. I have NO fascination with those claws at /all/." Again, denial is his friend! Have we mentioned that? -Whirl doesn't answer Panacea's question because he's so cool, mysterious and, dare it be said? Complicated. He's not going to chase Blast Off and beg him to reveal what he knows about Shiftlock. No, he's going to wait. He's going to find him later and have a nice, peaceful discussion about it that doesn't involve shooting anyone or punching anything. Just kidding, it's going to have all of that and more. The mech just casually walks away, no doubt to get in more trouble before the time to strike is right. -Panacea was just trying to figure out if the claws were the actual issue, or just a handy thing to blame. She never said ANYTHING about a fascination. Blast Off was putting words in her mouth, and that doesn't help his case at all. "I guess I'll see you two around," she says with a faint smirk. These guys are nothing like the miners she so recently left. But, she has other things on her mind now. All she has to do is find the guy who tossed Whirl out the window so that she can have a little...chat...with him. Surely he'll be looking for someone to fix that little injury of his...in theory.